1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a circuit board of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a motherboard of an electronic device defines a plurality of first mounting holes, and a bottom plate of the electronic device chassis defines a plurality of second mounting holes. A plurality of screws is locked into the first and second mounting holes, to secure the motherboard to the bottom plate. However, the alignment of the first mounting holes with the plurality of second mounting holes is very time-consuming and inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement.